You Are My Sunshine
by FraisesPasteque
Summary: Rainy days and cloudy skies give Shuichi Shindou the blues. A certain author and a random act of kindness can help him see the sunshine through the clouds. WAFF.


---------------------------------------------- You Are My Sunshine

Rain hit rythmically against the side of the building and created a soothing lullaby for Shuichi Shindou, who was currently resting comfortably on the couch in Eiri Yuki's stuffy home office. Yuki's unwavering typing added to low murmur of noise going around the room. Shuichi added his own noise by lightly humming an unknown tune.

The noise outside the apartment increased as the wind began to blow along with the rain, sending sheets of it across the window to join the other droplets hugging to the glass. Shuichi watched as it sped up, then slowed back to it's steady rythm. He'd been sitting quietly as Yuki typed, on rainy days he just liked to be in his lover's presence.

_You are my Sunshine_

Rainy days made him sad, but being with Yuki, no matter what the weather, made him happy. So he chose sitting with his lover over sitting on the couch alone, which always made him feel sad. As the hours ticked by though, he began to feel uneasy.

"Yuki," the younger spoke, pulling himself up from his comfortable position to stand behind his lover "It's time for a break, don't you think?"

Yuki mummbled in what Shuichi hoped was compliance as he typed out the last of his paragraph. Finally spinning around in his leather chair, he heaved himself up and across the room.Shuichi knew Yuki's routine well, so while he freshened up, he would make his weary eyed boyfriend some coffee.

_My only Sunshine_

Shuichi's thoughts were confirmed as the rumble of the shower joined the murmur of the rain. Along with that, the building was filled with the familiar hum of the central air. Shuichi was still humming his own tune as he poured hot water, trying his best to keep his spirits up around such a cranky Yuki.

The shower stopped and the noise of the hair dryer joined with the bubble of the coffee maker as Shuichi went to work pulling out ingredients for his lover's routine sandwhich. It was obvious Yuki was creatue of habit, which was mostly a good thing, since Shuichi could more easily help out.

A mummbled "Brat." came from the hallway as Yuki shuffled, somehow gracefully, into the kitchen. He pulled a cup out of a cabinet and poured his coffee while Shuichi watched, and waited.

Yuki turned and ruffled his hair, but in it Shuichi heard a whisper of, "Thanks."

_You make me Happy_

Shuichi smiled softy as he and the author walked together to the couch and sunk down. While Yuki sipped his coffee, Shuichi tried to place familiar tunes in the melody of the rain and wind. A sudden clap of thunder startled them both, and Shuichi instinctly leaned closer to Yuki.

The storm quited down again as the strong wind blew the worst cloud out of the way to make room for the sun, though it was still hidden by feathery, ethereal clouds that didn't really pour rain..just dripped it casualy to the ground.

The sun tried relentlessly to peek out, but was covered again by featherwheight gray puffs.

_When Skies are Gray_

The wind raked against the side of the building again, but the two occupants inside didn't flinch. Shuichi curled his legs up to him, and wrapped his arms around himself. He wanted light, luminescence from somewhere to warm his thoughts, becuase even though Yuki was there, the silence wasn't quite comfortable.

Yuki watched in curiosity as the's boy face went from content to melancholy. The sudden mood drop was expected, when the weather was bad it was though it dampened Shuichi's thoughts, even if the boy hadn't even been out in it.

The boy had instincts like a cat, he would hate to imagine how the boy would act if a hurricane came through.

_You'll Never Know, Dear_

Yuki pulled up from his spot on the couch and walked over to his large windows to pull back the blinds. On the other side, the quiet back alleys of a busy Tokyo could be seen drenched with rain and shadowed by thick clouds, but as he watched, the clouds moved slowly west.

He watched patiently until it was the decided right moment, then marched over and lifted Shuichi up by his arm. The pink mop of a head still hung low, obviously expecting some sort of scolding by the ferocity of his tug, but instead he was lifted gently up and towards the door.

"What?" Shuichi's face appeared from under his hair and looked to Yuki expectantly, but got no reply.

Yuki slipped his shoes over his socked feet and motioned for Shuichi to do the same. He pulled his jacket over his shoulders, and draped Shuichi's over the boy so he could quickly pull it over his bare arms.

"Come on." Yuki murmered, pulling the boys arm gently, but with enough force for him to understand the importance. "Okay!" was the agitated reply, as the usually energetic vocalist shuffled out the door with the author.

"Why are you pulling me out into the rain?" Shuichi whined, but quickly stopped to look around.

_How Much I Love You_

Everything glittered with a filmy light as the sun's small amount of fragmentary rays hit the previous rain's remains.Shuichi was hit with sensory overload as his nose picked up the clean scent of freshly washed air, and he heard the sound of a few birds awaken and chirp in the neighboring bushes.

He spun quickly around to thank Yuki, but found the author leaning against a wall and lighting up a cigarette.

"Yuki!" Shuichi barked. He ran over and glared at him as hard as his little eyes could until Yuki decided to shove the pollutant back into his pocket. After a nod of content, Shuichi daintly pulled his lithe body up against the blonde author and placed a feather light kiss against his lips.

Yuki replied the same with gossamery, lightweight kisses along the boy's cheek, and found his ways to his lips.

_Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away_

And Shuichi began to sing. In perfect English, his voice was silk as each note was caressed by a skilled tongue, than set free to join the fresh air around them.

_"You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are gray._

_You'll never know, dear,_

_How much I love you._

_Please don't take my Sunshine_

_Away."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh, sappy. But when inspiration hits...

I left school 4 hours early to write this. My muse was so..insistant.

Sappy Liner Nooooote

Dedicated to light of my life. For being so bright and lovable that I didn't even notice that I couldn't go out and play soccor when it started raining this morning. I look forward do seeing your bright, blue eyes again in the morning, love.


End file.
